Dreams
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: Soft lips and green eyes. That's all he knows about his one true love, but who is it. On top of that William is in the hospital, but what for? Will Abel find him or be in that dark forever, and help the sick William to recover? AbelxWilliam
1. Bleeding

_Abel felt soft lips press ageist his. His eyes closed in deep contentment. Sadly it was broken almost as fast as it had been give. He kept his eyes closed as hands cupped his face and a voice rand out. " Is something wrong?", it asked with a strong yet soft voice. Slowly Abel opened his eyes to meet Emerald green._

Suddenly a knock from the door tore Abel from his loving dream. Before he even got a chance to see the face of the sweet man from his dream. He tossed the blankets, that were on his upper torso, onto the bad as he set up. "Come in!", came his voice in a high pitched, surprised squeak. The door knob began to turn and there was a small click. Then the door opened, only to revile a very pale William Walter Wordsworth.

"Abel I'm sorry to wake you this early, but an experiment went wrong and...", He just stopped as his pules took up most of his eyes. His cheeks also puffed out like he was about to vomit. When he opened his mouth red ran down his mouth, base of his chin, Adams apple, and under his collar.

"William! Dear Lord whats wrong with you!?", yelled Abel jumping from his bed and running over to the bleeding professor. By the time Abel had reached him, was he on the floor. A small puddle or blood under his face.


	2. Bliss

Abel had just taken William to the emergency room. His night gown had blood stains on it, and he was tired. 'First that dream, then William comes in and collapse on my floor, what next?', thought Abel as he walked to his room. He paused at the door and rested his forehead on the wooden door deep in thought.

'That dream was tiring to tell me something, but what? All I know is that the man has green eyes. Deep, strong, wonderful green eyes.', He thought as he lifted his forehead off the door and turned the door knob. He heard a clink and stepped in. Only to step into the puddle of blood that the professor had left on his floor.

"Can today get any better!?", said Abel sarcastically as he hopped over to his bed, "This is one of those days I wish I could just sleep in."

Reaching over to his bed stand, did he pull out a rag from on of the many draws and wipe it off his foot. To it still had a red color it was off. Tossing the rag onto the top of the nears object, that happened to be his bed, he got up. He walked to his bathroom and retrieved a towel, and placed it on top the pulled. "I'll clean the stain later. I'm going back to bed.", Abel said turning to the plush blankest and pillow he had left this morning in disarray. Crawling under the covers, and laying his head on the pillow, did he slowly close his eyes and drift to sleep.

_Abel woke up to some whispers in his ear. He turned his head to meet the green eyes again, but the man made him turn his head back to were it was. Arms wrapped around his thin wastes, and pushed him ageist a raft buff chest. A small blush came across Abel's face as the hands traced his body. The hands kept moving lower and lower from were they were till they reached his pants line. Not even asking for approval did the man unzip and slid the pants off Abel. Small kisses came to Abel's neck and he could not help but let a moan escape his mouth. "This will sting a little, but it will go away.", came the mans voice. This time sweet and soft. Abel gave a small nod and smiled. _

Once more Abel was torn from his dream. A hand had shook him awake from his rather graphic dream. He opened his eyes to see a doctor from the emergency room. "You know you don't look any better then your friend. You running a fever?", he asked placing a hand on Abel's red forehead, "Anyway your friend seem to have taken in some very toxic chemicals. It's going to take little over three weeks to get them out and a week or some to get him on his feet again."

Abel nodded and let out a sigh, "I think I should go see him, thanks for the report on him.", he said pulling the covers from his body.

"There's more.", came the doctors voice as Abel got out of bed. Abel turned with a look of fear on his face.

"During the operation, when you brought him in, he said something like...let me check my notes.", said the doctor looking over his notes, "I...love...A-...then he was cut off. We had to start on him, one more minute and he would have been dead."

"Can I at lest see him?", asked Abel with his mouth open a little, "I need to he's my best friend."

"When you get dressed you can. I'll be out side waiting for you.", he said turning and opening the door and leaving. Abel turned to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants and blue t-shirt. He slid on the pants and took of the nightgown. Tossing it to the floor, he paused at the shirt.

'Why did that dream go further, and why did I enjoy it?', He thought finally slipping it on and pulling his hair back, 'Whatever I need to go see William.' 


	3. Wishing

Abel walked into the pure white room were two beds were. One had someone Abel didn't even know, and the other had the Professor. His hair was mess, his eye lids were darker then normal, skin that usually had a light tan was pale as the pant that was on the walls. Abel paused and looked at his friend. Iv's and a heart rate indicator was strapped to his body. "Good Lord...", he whispered as he walked toward the edge of the bed, "William...can you...hear me?"

Abel took one of Williams hands into his, "Move one of your fingers if so,", he whispered to him. He got no respond from the man in the bed. Tears welled up in Abel's eyes as he looked into the face of the sleep professor.

"It is a sad sight is it not, Abel?", asked a voice in his head, it almost sounding like Cain, "You feel so weak knowing your friend lies in a bed, and that he's almost dead. Your blaming yourself aren't you? Oh I can feel your sadness."

The tears he was tiring to hold back, he could no longer contain. They streamed down his face, and landed on the hand that was in his. 'If only tears could heal', thought Abel taking in a shape breath, 'Then I...I could help him. Ten I could do something besides stop and stare.'

Suddenly Williams hand twitched in his hand. Then Abel felt the index finger move back and forth just a little, but just enough to know that he was lessoning. Opening his eye's, he looked into the face of the professor. A small smile played onto his face. Making Abel smile as well. "So...You can hear me...good cause I need...need to ask you something.", he whispered with a raspy voice, "I want ...to know if there...is anything I could do for you? One movement yes, two no."

The hand lay still, and Abel let out a sigh. For once he believed he could do something for someone, but once more it failed. Abel placed the hand next to William's side and looked at him. He didn't know anyone could look so peaceful and in so much pain at the same time. "If only...tears could heal...then I would cry a river and the world would be okay...and you'd be okay. Everyone would be okay.", said Abel turning to leave. Just as Abel left the room, Williams finger moved. But he left and didn't look back.

William's voice rang out in a tired raspy voice, "Ab...el...I...Lo...ve...you.", low and in pain it rang out in the room as he drew in a to large a breath. He began to have a coughing fit. Doctors and nurses rushed in to restrain the Professor as his coughing began to get even more violent.


	4. Ending

For the next few week Abel would visit William, only to fin him getting no better. This time it was going to be different, he just had to have been better. Abel's hope were high for him, he couldn't help it. The lest of his problems weren't just William now, it was his dreams. Each night getting more and more vivaed. It was driving him insane.

That wasn't on his mind today, thought. Not as he walked into the room. William's skin wasn't as pale, his lids weren't as dark, and even better he was smiling. The only that bugged him was the fact that he didn't have his eyes open. A sigh passed his lips as he sat down in the set next to the bed. "Hay, William, you wanna know something.", he spoke to him knowing he may hear him, "I've been having this dream lately, and the guy in it........looks a lot like you."

William's finger moved as if to tell him to go on. "The thing of it is, I think all this may mean something. Like some force trying to push me to you. To make me say that I love you or something.", he said chuckling. Williams finger didn't just move, but his whole hand. It had gentility grabbed Abel's. He followed the hand up to his face. Eyes were lazily open, and his mouth still held a smile.

"Abel........", his voice was low and raspy, "........that night......I........I came to you first because I thought I was going to die. The only reason I did that was so I could tell you how much I loved you, how long I felt that for you, but you never noticed. I even made experiments wrong just to get you to notice me."

Abel's mouth was open, his eyes looking right into Williams. He saw that he wasn't kidding. That all this time he just wanted Abel to notice him, to love him. "William......", he whispered with tears forming in his eyes, " ....Oh William........I........I'm sorry. You.......you should have just told me. Pulled me aside and told me. I........I realize now that I love you to. It was you those dreams, it was some high powers telling me to."

William smiled lightly before looking over at his heart mounter. "I may look better.......but I am far from that. I fear that my time is short.", he said as his voice got lower with each word.

"No William!", his tears over came him, "You can't not yet! No!"

Abel grabbed his hand and held it to his cheek. "I'm........sorry.......", he said slowly. The beeping went silent and William's eyes slowly shut. He was gone.

"William.................WILLIAM!", yelled Abel as his tears streamed down his cheek, "No please don't go. I love you! Please!"

He cradled William's body into his, knowing he was gone but not excepting the fact. "William.....", he whispered before he slowly bent down and kissed his cheek, ".......I......love you......find.......peace."

He walked out of the room, head hung low, tears running down his face. Nothing matter to him anymore, nothing could hold his heart anymore. It was the end of his emotions, and the start of him becoming an empty shell. It was the end.


End file.
